


Una nueva vida || Crossover

by Lisfa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Betrayal, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Intersex, Jenny Shepard Bashing, Kate Lives, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Ziva David Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisfa/pseuds/Lisfa
Summary: Después de la batalla final Harry Potter se dedica a ayudar con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, pero un día Lord Death y Lady Magic le piden un favor y el acepta.Para ayudar a Lady Magic y Lord Death Harry va a Estados Unidos, después de enterarse de algunas verdades, dónde conoce a Tony y Gibbs.¿Cuál es el favor que le pidieron a Harry?¿Que verdades le hicieron irse a Estados Unidos?Relaciones:-Rabastan/Harry momentáneo-Gibbs/Harry-Jacob/Tony-Edward/Cedric-Tom/Lea
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic que estoy segura que continuaré, ya que le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza por más de 1 mes. Espero que les guste. Cualquier critica espero que sea constructiva y me ayude a mejorar mi redacción.

Después de que Voldemort murió se empezó una caza de mortífagos, pero Harry no quería que se repitiera la injusticia de Sirius así que se aseguro que todos los mortífagos tengan un juicio justo con Veritaserum. Harry estubo presente en todos los juicios de mortífagos y ayudó a los Malfoy para que no vayan a Askaban por su ayuda durante la guerra, a pesar de lo que digan sus amigos.   
Testificó a favor de Draco por no delatarlo cuando los llevaron a Malfoy Manor, por dejarse desarmar para llevarse su varita y por ayudar en la batalla final a derribar mortífagos. Testificó por Narcisa por mentirle a la cara a Voldemort diciendo que estaba muerto cuando no era así, ayudándolos a ganar la batalla final. Testificó para la reducción de la sentencia de Lucius, para otorgarle arresto domiciliario por 2 años sin uso de magia, diciendo que pasó información de operaciones a Snape para que la transmitiera a la Orden y por ayudar en la batalla final derribando mortífagos. Porsupuesto que a la familia Malfoy se le multó con un tercio de la fortuna familiar que pasaría al fondo de huérfanos que Harry creo para ayudar con las secuelas de la guerra.  
Por desgracia no todo es bueno, durante la batalla final Remus y Tonks murieron protegiendo a los chicos de la escuela dejando a Teddy sin sus padres y a Andrómeda, que perdió a su esposo al inicio del año, quedándose también sin hija y yerno. Lo bueno es que Harry fue a Andromeda's para avisarle del resultado de la guerra y quedarse con ella a cuidar de Teddy como su padrino.  
Un mes después del final de la batalla final sucedió.

Continuará.......


	2. Capitulo 1: La petición - parte1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry conoce a Lady Magic y Lord Death y ellos le cuentan muchas verdades dolorosas.

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

**Parsel**

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry logró por fin hacer dormir a Teddy para poder dormir lo poco que le dejan las pesadillas. Después de dejara a Teddy en su cuna, Harry fue a su habitación en Andromeda's. Harry se durmió tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada.

Pov Harry

_Que está pasando?, Está no es una pesadilla. Nunca había estado aquí._ Estaba en un claro de un bosque parecido al bosque prohibido pero más alegre.

\- ¿donde estoy?, Hay alguien aquí-

De repente aparecen 2 personas en un brillo frente a mi. El hombre, o eso al menos parece que es, es alto de por lo menos 1.90m piel pálida con cabello largo y negro, sus ojos son negros completamente y su iris es verde, más brillante que el mío, como la maldición asesina. La mujer es un poquito más baja que yo, como de 1.65m, tiene piel como la de las muñecas de porcelana con cabello rubio dorado, que parece brillar por si solo, tiene unos ojos dorados un poco miel. Se ven demaciado bellos para ser humanos, pero no se parecen a ninguna criatura que yo conozca.

Fin Pov Harry

Después de que las deidades dejaran a Harry analizar lo que estaba observando decidieron presentarse.

M-Hola Harry Potter, me presento, la gente me ha conocido por mucho tiempo como Lady Magic, aunque las últimas generaciones han dejado de seguir las viejas costumbres y ya casi no me conocen- hablo la bella dama.

D-Hola maestro, a mí me han conocido por varios nombres: la parca, Addabbon, el ángel de la muerte, Segador y muerte, Soy Lord Death y prefiero que me llames Morte-

Harry se quedó en shock cuando escucho esto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las entidades frente a él le hablaron con amabilidad. Después de unos segundos Harry registro como lo llamo Morte.

H-Me acabas de decir maestro?, Pero yo no soy nada y no lo busqué-

D-Mi querido maestro, esa es la razón del porque es mi maestro. Usted sin ambición de controlarme, u ordenarme obtuviste las 3 reliquias que deje en la tierra de los vivos con tus antepasados los hermanos Peverel. Tu nunca buscaste este poder y por eso se te fue otorgado, pero eso no significa que puedas ordenarme que hacer.-

M-Para responder a tu pregunta no formulada, estamos aquí en el limbo, el único lugar en el que podemos acceder todos por tiempo prolongado sin afectar a tu cuerpo en la tierra de los vivos, donde 1 semana aquí es 1 hora en la tierra para pedirte un favor.-

D-Vera maestro, después de la última guerra una gran parte de la población mágica de Gran Bretaña fue exterminada y los sobrevivientes quedaron con una peor imagen de la magia oscura de lo que eran antes, y han empezado a prohibir mucha más magia.-

M-Harry la magia no es buena o mala, la gente que la usa y sus intenciones al usarla son las malas o buenas, verás hace algunos siglos en la época de los hermanos Peverel la magia oscura no había sido tildada de malvada, sino los magos que la usaban para el mal eran los llamados magos malvados. Yo les di magia para que sea usada sin discriminación, hay mucha magia oscura que puede salvar a los Longbottom, igual que hay muchos rituales de las fiestas mágicas que necesitan sangre, dada voluntariamente, para reforzar las barreras de las casas señoriales, el ministerio, San Mugo, Hogwarts. Pero al ser la magia de sangre ilegal se dejó de fortalecer bien las protecciones que han tenido al mundo mágico separado del muggle.-

D-Maestro le decimos esto y pedimos su ayuda porque en unos 50-60años las barreras que impiden que se mezclen los dos mundos se deterioran tanto que los muggles empezarán a encontrarlos y empezará una revolución de muggles vs magos, donde los magos llevan las de perder. Unos 15 años después de que los descubran empezarán la matanza, será otra cacería de brujas como en antaño pero está vez ellos tendrán éxito, su tecnología ha avanzado tanto y son más que los magos.-

M-Harry te decimos esto para que puedas ayuarnos-

H- Pero yo no sé si podré con tanta responsabilidad otra vez, no quiero volver a ser un héroe, no me gusta. Quiero vivir una vida pacífica, con algunos hijos, un esposo o esposa, tener un trabajo simple y normal, no quiero más responsabilidad.

M- Harry no te estamos pidiendo que seas tu el que tenga que salvar al mundo mágico, lo que te queremos pedir es que crees y ayudes a quien puede hacerlo. El problema es quien es. Tu ya lo conoces pero no se llevaron bien y él no estaba muy cuerdo la última vez que de encontraron.-

H- Estoy sospechando quien es y no sé si me gusta-

D- Si maestro, es Tom Riddle de quién hablamos, sabemos que no te gusta especialmente con su historial, pero él no era así. Antes de hacer horrocruxes era un joven carismático con buenas ideas para el mundo mágico, pero Dumbledore se interpuso en su camino a ser una buena persona. Maestro Dumbledore fue quien le dió el libro de los horrocruxes a Tom, fue él el que no le dejo quedarse en Hogwarts durante los bombardeos de la segunda guerra mundial, fue él el que le impidió tener una n trabajo en el ministerio dónde podía avanzar desde abajo y convertirse en ministro, fue Dumbledore quien retorció las ideas y propuestas de Tom y sus partidarios a través de los años. Fue él quien llevó a Tom Riddle a la ruptura y casi te hace lo mismo, pero fue ambicioso y cayó la maldición del anillo que sostenía la piedra de la resurrección. Si no hubiera muerto, él hubiera dicho y susurrado en los oídos de la población de Gran Bretaña diciendo que se estaba oscureciendo, que Tom le corrompió y sería el próximo señor oscuro.

H- No se qué decir es demaciada información, y no sé qué creer. Se que no están mintiendo pero no se qué pensar.

M- Que tal si te decimos que es lo que estamos planeando y vas desde allí y vez si podrías y te gustaría ayudarnos.

H- está bien, que es lo que creen que se podría hacer para evitar el exterminio de los magos y como Tom podría ayudar si está muerto?

Continuará......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos si hay faltas ortografía o algo porfa avísenme en los comentarios. Estaré ansiosa por leerlos


	3. Capitulo 2: La petición - parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se responde algunas preguntas, pero aparecen otras  
> Harry debe tomar una decisión

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

**Parsel**

\---------------------------------------------------

** Anteriormente **

_M- Que tal si te decimos que es lo que estamos planeando y vas desde allí y vez si podrías y te gustaría ayudarnos._

_H- está bien, que es lo que creen que se podría hacer para evitar el exterminio de los magos y como Tom podría ayudar si está muerto?_

\---------------------------------------------------

Pov Harry

Lady Magic y Lord Death me pidieron que los siga, llegamos a una cabaña que estaba en el límite del claro y nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

M- Verás Harry lo que queremos es que Tom vuelva a nacer en un hogar que le de amor y también disciplina, aunque queremos que mantenga sus recuerdos no creemos que sea buena idea que los tenga desde que nació, estamos pensando en sellarlos y que los recuperé después de unos años.-

D- Nuestra idea para que recupere los recuerdos es que cuando aprenda que es el amor, la humildad y la empatía, y cuando los sienta hacia los demás, será cuando pase.

Me quedé pensando en que era una locura, Dumbledore dijo que Tom fue concebido con una poción de amor y que por eso no podía amar. Aunque pienso que es buena idea que no tenga sus recuerdos al nacer sería muy problemático. Creo que sería buena idea preguntar quienes serán los futuros padres de Tom.

H- Estoy seguro que es mejor no darle sus recuerdos al nacer, pero tengo que preguntar quienes serán sus padres?

M- Bueno, ese era el favor de queríamos pedirte. Harry podrías llevar a Tom en tu vientre hasta que nasca y criarlo como a tu hijo?? Crees que podrías no pensar en él como un genocida??

Me quedé en shock cuando Magic me preguntó eso. No sabía que responder a eso, siempre sentí pena por ese niño frío y triste del orfanato Wool, pero criarlo yo?......Espera!! Dijo que yo lo llevaría en mi vientre?. O sea yo estaría embarazado??

H- Espera un segundo que quieres decir con llevarlo en mi vientre, que yo sepa los magos no pueden quedar embarazados y para eso se necesita 2.

M- Hace unos 5 siglos que no pasa en realidad. verás Harry hace muchos años cuando toda la magia de practicaba libremente sin distinción, había un grupo de magos que tenían la capacidad de concebir un niño en su vientre, existieron 2 tipos de esos magos en realidad. Unos eran muy androginos, tenían varias facciones femeninas, eran cortos de estatura, se veían delicados, su voz era más delicada y cantaría, y anatómicamente tenían ambos juegos de órganos reproductores, tenían pene y testículos un poco más pequeños que el promedio y una vagina detrás de los testículos con útero y ovarios funcionales. Los otros magos con capacidad de concebir eran un poco androginos pero no parecían mujeres, solo eran menos musculosos, tenían una cintura más delgada, no tenían vagina sino que tenían un conducto en el recto que conecta con su útero. Harry lo que queríamos es que te conviertas en uno de esos magos, en realidad creemos que el primero sería el mejor. Lo de quién sería el otro padre también es un poco complicado.

H- Espera un segundo!! Quieres que me vuelva hermafrodita?? Porque ??? No es que me moleste llevar un bebé en el vientre, pero cambiar tanto?

D- Maestro, pensamos que ese tipo de mago sería el mejor para esconderse en el mundo muggle, a parte no cambiaría mucho. Usted ya es bajo, no es musculoso, tiene una gracia felina que hace pensar en las mujeres y su rostro por mucho que le digan que es una copia de su padre con los ojos de su madre no es verdad, usted tiene gran parte de sus rasgos faciales de su madre, Tiene sus ojos almendrados como los de ella, su nariz es más respingona que la de su padre, su mandíbula es fina y no cuadrada, la forma de su rostro es ovalado pero no en forma de corazón como el de su madre, no tampoco cuadrado como el de su padre. Si se deja crecer el cabello podría pasar por una joven. En cuanto al otro padre teníamos en mente a un mago de una familia que perteneció a los caballeros de la mesa redonda, pensábamos en Rabastan Lestrange ya que su familia se extinguió y no hay quien se haga cargo de los artículos sagrados guardados en sus bovedas y casas.

No sabía que decir sabía que soy bi y me gusta la ropa femenina, siempre me pareció bonita y elegante aunque nunca pensé en ponerme la. Me alegro saber que tengo más características de mi mamá que solo el color de ojos, pero un Lestrange? Todo lo que se de ellos es que torturaron a los padres de Neville hasta la locura con Bellatrix y murieron en la batalla final.......!!!

H- Espera!!! Se que los Lestrange murieron en la batalla, como se va a concebir a Tom si es que acepto??

M- Te dije que estamos en el Limbo verdad, aquí pueden estar los seres de ambos mundos, los vivos y los muertos. Aquí es a donde viene la mente de los videntes cuando abren su tercer ojo y escuchan la profecías que dicen, aquí es donde se deberían reunir los vivos con sus seres queridos que murieron durante un ritual celebrado en Samhain o halloween como lo llaman los muggles. 

D- si es que acepta maestro, se reuniría con Rabastan Lestrange aquí en esta cabaña por unas 8 semana, que son 8 h en el mundo de los vivos, para conocerse, crear un fondo sobre cómo se conocieron, se casaron, y también tendrían que concebir a Tom de la forma tradicional aquí mientras en el mundo de los vivos su cuerpo se adapta a los cambios de ser un mago portador y del embarazo en tiempo récord.

H- me están diciendo que tengo que estar con un loco por 8 semanas tratando de conocerlo y tener sexo con él para llevar a Tom en mi vientre??

Fin Pov Harry

M- Harry creo que deberías saber que los hermanos Lestrange no estaban locos, al igual que a Tom, a ellos su Padre, Voldemort y Bellatrix fueron los que dañaron sus mentes y las rompieron. Ellos desde que tenían 15 años cuando el padre de ellos obligó a Rodolphus a aceptar el compromiso con Bellatrix y el sr negó empezó a usar la maldición cruciatus en ellos con demaciada frecuencia que fue rompiendo se mente de poco a poco, luego fueron obligados a vivir en una casa con Bellatrix que siempre a sido una loca y finalmente obligados a estar bajo el mando de Voldemort fue lo que rompió sus mentes.

D- Al morir las mentes de las almas sanan haciéndoles ver sus errores y permite que se arrepientan, de esa manera entran al ciclo del renacimiento. Aquí la mente de Tom, Rabastan y Rodolphus está clara y bien.

H- Pensando en todo no quiero que el mundo mágico muera ni sea descubierto, solo si puedo comprobar que ellos tienen la mente bien y realmente se arrepienten de todo lo que han hecho aceptaré con una condición. No solo llevaré a Tom en mi vientre, llevaré a alguien más si es posible.

M- podemos concederte el deseo de hablar con ellos antes de aceptar, podrían llevar a alguien más pero debe ser una persona que murió joven sin haber vivido su vida y que acepte hacer este viaje a una nueva vida. En quien piensas Harry?

H- estaba pensando en mi padrino, pero se que él está feliz aquí con mis padres, Remus y si hermano así que aceptará....... Creo que podría preguntarle a Cedric Diggory, es a alguien que me arrepiento de no haber podido salvar. Creen que pueda conocerlos a todos ellos para hablar y decidir si acepto??

M- Creo que podemos concederte eso, no lo crees Morte?

D- si lo creo, iré a buscar esa almas entonces maestro, puede preguntarle a Magic lo que sea 

Mientras Morte iba a buscar las 4 almas que fueron solicitadas Magic respondía las dudas de Harry con respecto a ser un mago portador hermafrodita.

H- Lady Magic que pasará con mi cuerpo si me vuelvo un portador hermafrodita??, Tendré el periodo que tienen todas las mujeres cada mes??, Tendré que tener asistencia médica especializada en el transcurso del embarazo y el parto??, Es el mismo tiempo que un embarazo femenino?, Me crecerán senos y daré de lactar a los bebés??

M- Harry tranquilo te responderé todo no te preocupes. Que cambiará al ser un mago portador hermafrodita........

Continuará..........


	4. Capitulo 3: Diálogos y Respuesta

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

**Parsel**

\---------------------------------------------------

**Anteriormente**

_M- Harry tranquilo te responderé todo no te preocupes. Que cambiará al ser un mago portador hermafrodita...._

\---------------------------------------------------

M- Al ser un mago portador hermafrodita te volverás más andrógino, tu voz se volverá más delicada y cantaría, adqueriras curvas más pronunciadas te aparecerá cintura mucho más delgada, caderas más anchas aunque no tanto solo para que el parto pueda ocurrir de forma natural, Durante tu embarazo los síntomas serán los mismos que una mujer y el tiempo es de 8 meses en ves de 9, el pecho se te abultara un poco, como si tuvieras senos copa A como botones, y podrás dar de lactar sin problema. Lo diferente es que los magos portadores suelen empezar a producir leche desde el tercer mes de embarazo. No sufrirás de la menstruación que sufren las mujeres cada mes, si no que solo tendrás dolor abdominal y serás mas emocional esos días. Para el parto no necesitas a alguien especializado más que en embarazos en general ya que el parto será natural. Si aceptas esto tu cuerpo tardará 24h en cambiar por completo. Tiene alguna otra pregunta?

H- En realidad si y no es del cambio de mi cuerpo, Se que Tom fue concebido con Amoretia, eso no afectará a sus sentimientos en este renacimiento?, También escuché que dijeron que tendría que explicar que me case con Rabastan, no sería suficiente decir que tuve sexo anónimo mientras escapaba y resultó ser Rabastan de casualidad, porque?

M- Bueno al ser un nuevo cuerpo y su alma a sido reconstruida y limpiada, el efecto de ser un hijo concebido por Amoretia anteriormente no le afectará. En cuanto a porque tienen que casarse es por la propiedad Lestrange y lo que posee, verás Harry los Lestrange al haber sido parte de la mesa redonda y ser caballeros de Merlín guardan objetos peligrosos que no deben caer en manos equivocadas como las del ministerio ya que podrían causar un gran desastre irreparable, y al haberse casado todas la propiedades y bóvedas quedarían bajo tu control y el ministerio no podrá tocar nada, en cambio si no estás casado y solo tienes a un bebé no se puede comprobar que es de Lestrange hasta que nazca, mientras tanto el ministerio puede reclamar las bóvedas y propiedades sin problema. Y queremos evitar eso.

Cuando Magic termino de hablar Morte volvía con 4 personas detrás de él

D- Maestro aquí están las personas con las que quería hablar, le estaremos esperando afuera para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad.

Mientras Magic y Morte salían los 4 se sentaron en la mesa. Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar. Antes de que Harry hablara alguien más empezó a hablar.

C- Harry que está pasando?, Porque estoy aquí?, Según me acuerdo morí en el cementerio durante el torneo de los 3 magos, te ves mayor, cuánto tiempo ha pasado??

H- Cedric es bueno ver qué estás bien aquí, han pasado 3 años y medio desde el torneo. Estamos todos aquí porque quiero hablar con ellos y hacete una propuesta, pero tú debes escuchar todo lo que ellos digan y hacer las preguntas al final, si.

C- está bien, escucharé lo que tienen que decir pero quienes son?

Cedric dijo mirando a los otros 3 hombres altos y fornidos. Imagen de ellos en el link (No se como poner las imágenes personalizadas aquí :') ) <https://photos.app.goo.gl/fshJUjhrHJAwC1D99>

T- Harry Potter lamento el daño que te cause a ti y al resto del mundo mágico. No sé qué me pasó, mis ideales se desviaron de objetivo original y yo me volví un monstruo. Se que ahora no cambiará nada pero en verdad lo siento.

Todo eso lo dijo con cara afligida, tenía los ojos rojos y lagrimosos, estaba por llorar y Harry vio la verdad en esos ojos y no pudo estar enojado con el por mucho tiempo viendo que decía todo de verdad.

H- Tom me alegro que te encuentres mejor, y gracias por disculparte. Estoy enojado y frustrado pero no contigo sino con Dumbledore, él fue el que te guío por ese camino, él fue quien creo al Voldemort que nos atemorizó a todos. Tu solo fuiste una pieza de ajedrez más en su tablero para hacerlo más famoso. Magic y Death me confirmaron esto. Yo solo quiero saber cuáles eran tus planes antes de volverte Voldemort, Tom.

T- Gracias Harry. Mis planes antes de mi descenso a la locura eran poner una mayor restricción a lo que los padres de los nacidos muggles conocen sobre nuestro mundo, mejorar los hechizos de secretos sobre ellos, vigilar constantemente a las familia de los nacidos muggles para asegurarnos que los niños no sean maltratados. Buscar a los niños mágicos abandonados en orfanatos muggles y llevarlos a un orfanato mágico que quería crear. Quería eliminar las restricciones sobre las prácticas de la magia, traer de vuelta las tradiciones y ritos mágicos, eliminar las leyes contra todas las criaturas mágicas, no solo las Oscuras. Mis planes eran mejorar al mundo mágico llevarnos a un progreso.

H- Tus planes son buenos, ojalá los hubieras podido llevar a cabo. Eso hubiera ayudado a muchos niños mágicos como tú, yo y Severus.

C- Lo que dice Harry tus planes son buenos, no como lo que Dumbledore y el ministerio dijeron, eso hubiese ayudado a algunos niños en Hufflepuff.

Rab- Esa es la verdadera razón de porque muchas sangre pura de unieron al inicio, eso decía mi abuelo. Pero cuando llegó a nuestro padre las cosas cambiaron y se volvió lo que conocían..... Por cierto mi nombre es Rabastan Lestrange

Rod- y yo soy Rodolphus Lestrange. Lo que sea que sepan de nosotros tampoco es muy cierto. A diferencia de nuestro abuelo nuestro padre era codicioso y cruel. Después de la muerte del abuelo a él le gustaba castigarnos con el cruciatus y nos torturaba casi a diario. A mí me puso bajo un contrato matrimonial con Bellatrix Black por su codicia de estar asociados a los Black. A él no le importaba que ella fuera inestable y no me gustara. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts me ví obligado a casarme con ella, por suerte mi hermano Rabastan no tuvo tal destino, pero nos obligó a vivir a los dos con ella en una casa.

Rab- A ella le gustaba lanzar maldiciones oscuras y torturarnos cada que podía, así poco a poco fuimos perdiendo nuestras mentes. Creo que lo que nos llevó a la ruptura fue cuando nuestro padre nos obligó a ir al señor oscuro loco y nos hizo unirnos. No hay escusa a los actos que cometimos pero al igual que Tom al morir nos arreglamos y vimos todo el mal que hicimos y nos arrepentimos. Ojalá pudiéramos arreglar lo que hicimos.

Harry y Cedric vieron que todos ellos decían la verdad. Realmente se arrepentían y quieren arreglar lo que hicieron. En ese momento Harry tomo su decisión, pero quería preguntarle a Cedric.

H- Realmente veo que dicen la verdad y hay algo que podríamos hacer. Magic y Death, o Morte como dijo que le llamé, me contaron algunas cosas preocupantes 

Así Harry les contó lo que le dijeron del futuro y el plan que querían realizar Magic y Morte.

T- A mi me gustaría hacerlo, así podré redimirme y ayudar a los demás. Pero solo si Harry aceptas.

Rab- y a nosotros nos gustaría ayudar, no nos molesta no regresar a la vida ahora, estamos bien aquí estamos con el abuelo y mamá. Pero aceptamos ayudar. Lo que dicen Magic y Death es verdad dentro de las bóvedas hay artefactos y escritos muy peligrosos escritos por Merlín y Arturo, esos por ningún motivo deben llegar a manos del ministerio.

H- Gracias por querer ayudar, estoy pensando en aceptar la oferta pero tenía una condición y es por eso que estás aquí Cedric. Me preguntó si te gustaría volver a vivir, si quisieras estar en mi vientre junto a Tom y ayudarlo a cambiar las cosas como hermanos. Y si podrías verme como tu madre.

C- Estoy un poco sorprendido, no me molestaría tener que llamarte mamá o tener al ex-señor oscuro como hermano, me parece una buena idea y no tengo nada por qué quedarme aquí. Mis padres están vivos y realmente no eran muy dulces como padres. Papa siempre estaba presionando que debía ser perfecto y trabajar en el ministerio, aunque yo quería ser sanador, siempre presumiendome como trofeo y mi madre solo sonreía como un trofeo. Así que no me molesta volver a nacer como tú hijo Harry, se que serás muy cariñoso con nosotros. Acepto volver y ser tu hijo.

H- gracias Cedric. Voy a llamar a Magic y Death.

Cuando Harry salió a verles ellos ya estaban en la puerta, ya sabían que acabo la conversación. Y todos se acomodaron en la mesa

M- Y que decidieron nos ayudaran?

Rab, Rod, Tom, Ced y Harry- Si lo haremos!!!

D- Bueno empecemos entonces, ustedes 2- dijo señalando a Tom y Cedric- se veran reducidos a almas sin conciencia dentro de estos collares hasta que ellos- dijo señalando a Rabastan y Harry- les provean de cuerpos. 

Tom y Cedric asientieron. Todos se sonrojaron al saber a qué se refería el ser. Así fue como ellos se convierteron en un par de bolas de luz que se introdujeron a dos collares. En el que entró Tom era el relicario de Salazar, y el de Cedric era una gargantilla con el logo de Hufflepuff.

Tom's

Cedric's

M- Ahora Harry tienes que ponerte ambos collares y llevarlos hasta que regreses al mundo de los vivos. Ellos no recordarán nada hasta que sea el momento no te preocupes, pero cuando regresen sus recuerdos recordarán lo que pasó aquí también. En cuanto a ustedes- dijo señalando a Rabastan y Rodolphus- Tienen hasta 8 semanas para estar aquí luego regresan al otro mundo. Tienen Que conocerse y crear una buena historia de respaldo, pueden mandar con Harry sus testamentos y seremos nosotros los testigos, para que sea más fácil para Harry hacerse con las cuentas Lestrange. Aquí les dejamos, regresaremos en 8 semanas.

Así Magic y Death se fueron en un resplandor dejando a los 3 allí en la cabaña.

Rod- ya que son ustedes los que deben crear los cuerpos para las almas que lleva Harry, deben ser ustedes los que más se conozcan yo estaré aquí para ayudarles en los detalles de sus historias. Pero les recomiendo que tengan sexo pronto, así el cuerpo y magia de Harry tendrá tiempo de adaptarse en el mundo de los vivos - después de decir esto salió por la puerta principal

Harry y Rabastan estaban rojos como tomate por lo dicho por Rodolphus, pero sabían que tenía razón. Cuando Rodolphus salió de voltearon a ver 

Rab- Él tiene razón pero no quiero forzarte a hacerlo.

H- No me estarías forzando ya que se que él tiene razón, pero mi cuerpo no cambia todavía. Según Magic mi cuerpo se demorará un día en cambiar para volverme un mago portador hermafrodita. Así que miestras tanto podemos conocernos.

Rab- Bueno empiezo yo.......

Continuará..........


End file.
